Songs of Meaning
by Abbydoodle23
Summary: I was bored, so here is the first installment of songs. Rated T for safety. RxR.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first installment of three for songs. I would have liked to use my ipod, but since mine's lost I had to use my sister's ipod that has a few songs I don't like but still used because it was the shuffle rule. So, here we are!**

* * *

** Somebody Kings of Leon**

"Tristan! You might not believe it, or want it, but you need help!" She said as she hit him on the arm. "What are you doing hanging out with people like that again, do you want to go back to military school?" Rory asked. He just smirked at her.

"I only act this way because of you, Mary. Maybe you should scold me," Rory hit him again. "Ow, okay okay I'll stop hanging out with Duncan and the others, on one condition, Mary. You have to go on a date with me!" Tristan said with a smug look.

Rory glared at him, but sighed. "One date, but you have to get your grades up too! And, stop being such a jerk!" Rory said smugly. Finally, she had gotten the one and only Tristan Dugray to say he needed help.

**15. In The End**

**Linkin Park**

"Jess, you're not going to graduate anymore. Jess, you're not good enough. Jess, you need to try harder. Jess, you're not good enough. Jess, we can't trust you. Jess, you're not good enough." All these words rang in Jess Mariano's head as he headed into the principal's office of Stars Hollow High.

"Jess, you're not going to graduate. There's nothing you can do, you've missed too much school. You're going to have to repeat your senior year." The principle said. Jess just sat there staring at him. This time, he didn't just brush it aside though. He'd heard these words before, but had always brushed them aside. This time he cared, because of Rory.

"I'll retake the year."

**16. Apologize**

**One Republic**

"Rory, I'm sorry! I thought that we were broken up for good, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't!"

"We were broken up for barely a month, and you slept with how many women again? 16? 21? I don't really give a damn anymore; I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you." Rory yelled at him.

"Rory, what else can I say to make it up to you? I'm sorry! I love you!" Logan pleaded.

"No, if you really loved me you wouldn't of done that, now I'm sorry Logan but you have to leave." Rory said and continued to slam the door in Logan's face. He had really blown in this time.

**From where I'm Standing**

**Schuyler Fisk**

"Logan's probably long gone, totally forgotten about me, back to his playboy ways. I broke his heart as well as he broke mine, but we're over, Mom." Rory tried to tell her mother. Lorelai just continued to glance across the room at Logan, her daughter's almost ex-fiancée. Why her mother had to invite her granddaughter's ex boyfriend to a Christmas party beat her.

Across the room….

"Yeah, she's hot…" Logan said half mindedly. He laughed along with the rest of them, but couldn't care less. He couldn't remember why he'd even come to this stupid party in the first place.

"Logan, you aren't even looking. You never look at other girls anymore, ever since Rory." Stephanie said. Not that she cared, but everyone had noticed.

"It's because maybe I'm not as over her as everybody thinks!" Logan yelled and stood up from the table.

"Look how happy she looks over there, see that little kid? I bet you it's hers!" Logan yelled.

Back on the other side of the room…..

"Will, eat, or our mom will have my head," Rory said as she tried to coax food into her younger brother's mouth. She really wanted to leave, but couldn't yet. She had promised Lorelai that she wouldn't.

"Hey Mom! Jess," Rory said a little unenthusiastically. Now that he was her cousin, she really couldn't like him. It was more of a sisterly love. "Rory, hun, cheer up. Yell at Emily later for inviting him." Lorelai said as she looked across the room at Logan again.

Rory glanced that way too and caught him looking at her. She watched as he laughed along with the others that she used to be friends with and then he stood up. He's not happy? Well, now was her time. Rory stood up and made her way over to her old friends, to get her life back together.

**21. Happy**

**Leona Lewis**

"I chose my job, I wasn't sure about my future, but I didn't want to be just a trophy wife. I said no so that I could find myself, I needed to find my place. To become happy with myself before settling down, I just wanted to be happy." Rory said as she was talking to Logan outside.

"You couldn't be happy with me? I would've let you done anything you wanted Ace, I would never hold you back." Logan explained.

"This has caused me a lot of trouble, but I have a steady job now, but I'm not happy." Rory tried.

"Rory, I'm not happy either."

"I won't be happy without you Logan, I'll be happy with you now that I've found my place."

Instead of answering her, Logan just kissed Rory.

**14. Already Gone**

**Kelly Clarkson**

"Lorelai," Luke said as he turned over in his bed to face her. It was empty, like always. He was still getting used to the fact that they weren't together anymore. He had wanted time, and she went to Christopher.

She said that she'd had her reasons, but he still couldn't believe it. When he had gone to her house when he was ready, she'd told him that it was too late and she'd gone to Christopher. They weren't right.

Luke turned back over in his bed to try and go back to sleep, but couldn't. He needed to feel her lump on the other side, her steady breathing and constant turning. He needed to see her peaceful face as she slept. Luke needed Lorelai back.

**3. If You only Knew**

**Shinedown**

"Lorelai,"

"Oh my god, Christopher is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?" Lorelai said. She usually wouldn't be this scared. But it being 4 a.m. and she got a phone call.

"Lorelai, listen. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to mess you and Luke up, but I need you. I can't sleep without you. I still love you." Christopher Hayden said into the phone. He hadn't slept in days.

"Chris, me and Luke broke up not because of you, it was me… I'm not over you either. Where are you?"

"At the house, Gigi won't sleep either,"

"I'm coming to help; we finally have gotten something right." Lorelai said into the phone as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**7. Fall For You**

**Second Hand Serenade**

"Rory," Dean said as he snuggled in closer to her body.

"Yeah?" Rory said barely awake.

"I think I love you, and Lindsay and I are divorced. You are amazing and the only one for me. I may have messed up the marriage with Lindsay but it's only because it should never have happened." Dean explained.

"Mmm," She agreed.

"Rory?" Dean said again, trying to not fall asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me? You're the only one for me forever and always."

"Yes," Rory simply replied.

"Okay," Dean agreed and snuggled closer to her and fell asleep again.

**6. Bad Boy**

**Cascada**

"You're dating Jess? The town hooligan? Again?"Lorelai Gilmore asked her daughter, not believing it.

"No, we're playing it casual. We're not exclusive, but yes we're together." Rory answered simply.

"But, every time I look at him he's with another girl, you've only dated 3 other people, one of which was him!" Lorelai demanded

"Yes?" Rory answered not exactly sure what to say.

"Mom, we're friend's first, lovers second and exclusive never." Rory stated. But, she too knew that this would never work. She was an exclusive girl, so it was only a matter of time.

**11. Please Don't Leave Me**

**Pink**

"Dad, I still don't understand why I have to leave! I don't want to live in stupid New Mexico. How about we split me into two pieces, you get one and mom gets the other." April tried to explain this to her father Lucas Danes.

"April, we both know that this won't work. I don't want you to leave either, but I lost the court case. Blame it on your mother, but there's nothing I can do. I'll see you on Christmas Break and Summer Break," Luke said. He gave the reluctant kid a quick kiss goodbye and a hug before seeing her off. She was going back to her mother, in New Mexico. He didn't want her to leave either, but she had to.

"Bye April,"

"Bye Dad!"

* * *

**This is the first installment, there will be many more to come with different people too. Maybe the next one will actually be my ipod, since I had to use my sisters. Review and tell me if you would actually like a one shot on any of these songs, and just review to tell me if you liked it. If it sucked, I'm not even adding another installment.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

**This is the second installment. By the way, thanks for all the feedback guys it means a lot. (Note that that was sarcasm, as since nobody reviewed.) The ipod is still AWOL, so I'm not sure what to do about that other than use my sister's ipod.**

**

* * *

Songs Of Meaning: Part 2  
**

** Fall to Pieces**

**Avril Lavigne**

"I've ruined everything. I screwed everything up before they got good, I'm so sorry Luke! I miss you; I don't know why Chris said those things. He was drunk. I don't want to lose you, I love you Luke! Please! I know that I was horrible, it was all horrible, I hate my mother for that, but please just give me another chance!" Lorelai cried into his arms. He shouldn't be here, consoling her. She was horrible to him, and what did he do? He came and was telling her everything was okay. No, this just wasn't right. He was too good but not good enough to forgive her.

"Shh, Lorelai it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Luke said as he rubbed her arm.

It took Lorelai a moment, but finally she stopped sobbing. He really shouldn't be this nice. "Luke, stop. Stop being so nice and perfect to me; especially to me! Why are you nice to me?" Lorelai's voice was finally strong enough so that you could finally understand what she was saying.

Luke sighed but didn't say anything. This just irked Lorelai more; he needs to let out more emotion. "C'mon, I've been letting out my soul to you. The least you could do is talk!"

"Lorelai, we gave it a try. Some people are meant to be together, but others aren't. We gave the relationship a try, and it didn't work out. Just let me go back to being the 'diner boy'." With this thought, Luke got up from next to her and left. He left an incomplete girl behind him. The missing part: her soul.

**Miracle**

**Cascada**

"Logan, stop." Rory pleaded as she pushed him away. As the gentleman that he was, he did back up. But, he looked hurt, the look causing Rory to feel guilty. No, she wasn't going to give in just because he kissed her. That didn't make everything right again. No, that certainly didn't fix their problems. "Trust me, that's not going to solve our problems."

"Ace, I don't see what problems we have!" Logan yelled. His fists shook in anger.

"Oh, let me see. You cheated on me with an entire wedding party. I think that we have some problems; how about Trust issues for one?"

"Trust issues? I thought that we were broken up, for good. No, how about Communication issues? You just walked out of that restaurant and didn't say another word to me for an entire week. If that doesn't spell broken up, then I'm not sure what does!"

"Communication issues my ass, we were broken up and you knew it!" Rory yelled back at him. She couldn't believe him! Rory stood up from her chair in her apartment, fully intending to kick Logan out. She'd given him 5 minutes of her time, but now she wanted him out.

"Rory, don't throw me out. I'm fully willing to work out these problems if you just let me have one more chance!" Rory was dumbstruck, and that was how she found herself yet again being kissed by Logan Huntzberger. That apology was all she needed to hear.

**Too little Too late**

**Jojo**

"Rory, run away with me! You know that we're meant to be together, I've gotten my act together now. Please just give me a chance!"

"No, no no no! This isn't what I want." Rory yelled as she struggled to open the door to her dorm room.

"Don't say no, I love you! I know that you love me too, please come with me! I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but I've fixed everything now. You can depend on me." Jess held out his hand and latched onto Rory's.

"No! No to you, no to coming with you, No to everything! You were a part of my past, but I'm over you now." Rory struggled to say. Everything about their harsh break up was coming back to her now in rushes. She couldn't handle much more of this, why could Jess just get the picture and get out?

"If you really don't want to come with me, then why aren't you telling me that you don't love me? Say it. Say that you don't love me!" Jess challenged.

Rory kept silent.

"See, you can't say it. You won't even try to tell me no. You do love me Rory; please just give me a try. "

" I – I. I don't… L-l.. I can't trust you! You left me once. I was too in love in high school to see it, but you've always been gone." Rory stopped talking when she realized what she had said. She had just told him that she loved him, and as much as she wanted it to be, it wasn't a lie.

"Rory, you just told me that you loved me. I know that it was true. I can see it in your eyes. What are you afraid of? Please just tell me." Jess said. He grabbed her shoulders-not hard enough to hurt-and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm afraid of you leaving me again. You left once, how can I be sure that you won't do it again?" Rory whimpered. She was on the verge of a break down.

"Shhh, I won't ever leave you. I promise you, I never will leave you. If there's one thing that I say and mean, this is it. You can trust me." Jess said. He reached his arms towards Rory and embraced her

Rory shrugged into his embrace. They had their issues, but now she was sure that they would be able to fix them. Because tonight she had lied, she knew that they were meant to be together. She had known since their picnic on the bridge. Rory had just needed Jess to realize this too, and now they were home free.

**Mary's Song**

**Taylor Swift**

"I can't believe that I'm getting married today mom, to Tristan Dugrey!" Rory shouted for about the hundredth time that day. Her wedding day was finally here.

"I know hun. It's unbelievable; you're finally marrying your best friend. I always knew that you guys would get married. I guess after tonight he won't be able to call you 'Mary', huh." Lorelai told her daughter suggestively. It was true after all.

"Ew, mom you really shouldn't be thinking about that. And you know that I hate that nickname!"

"Why do you only hate it when I say it? Every time Tristan calls you 'Mary', you practically swoon at his feet!" Lorelai whined as she started to put Rory's make up on. Any minute now and her only daughter would be walking down the aisle.

"Because, he's me soon-to-be husband, it's cute when he says it!**"**

**

* * *

  
**

"Would you like to say your vows?" The minister asked the young couple before him. The male nodded his head and began.

"Rory, do you remember when we met? I was a grade ahead of you at school and I met you at the playground? That one kid was calling you names and I asked if you wanted me to hit him for you? You got me sent to the principal's office. But, it was well worth it, that kid never was the same after that." Logan stopped as the crowd laughed at the memory.

"After that, we were best friends. Remember how grossed out we always were when your mom would tell us we were going to get married? We always told her to stop teasing us, but look where we are today. Getting married, I guess Mom always does know best." Again he had to stop for the cloud to stop laughing.

"And then there was the nickname, Mary. If I remember correctly, it started when you wouldn't let me kiss you in the 8th grade. You hated it, which of course made me keep calling you by it. Of course that name shouldn't be used now, but you'll always be my Mary; today, tomorrow, and hopefully in 30 years. As long as you're mine, you'll always be my best friend, Mary."

**Clocks**

**Coldplay**

Rory was confused, troubled, and restless about something in her life. She wasn't quite sure what it was. This was supposed to be the best time of her life. She had just a matter of weeks left before her graduation from college…. But, that was it. She didn't have a job planned, and she had no boyfriend. Not anymore since the breakup. But, she was okay with that. She didn't want Logan back, she just wanted time. Everything was happening too quickly, she needed time to think about things. But, there wasn't any time for any of that.

Everything was being rushed. Graduation was coming and after that she supposed she was going to have to go back to her house with her mother. Not that that was a bad thing, but she was growing up. She needed space.

These things were the burdens in her life. It had been too long since she'd actually gotten a good night's sleep. Her dreams were always troubled by her uncertain future- that is when she could fall asleep. A lot of the time she would lie in bed, counting the days until her imminent graduation.

Rory felt that she had no control of her life; while her mother was urging her to spend some time at home, her grandparents and practically everyone else thought that she needed a job right away. Rory just wanted control of her life back, why couldn't everyone see that?

Rory often felt a sense of impending doom, but often did nothing about it. Tonight was no different, and as she layed in bed she realized that nothing was going to get better without her help. She needed to fix things, starting with getting control of her life back. But, it can all wait for morning.

**Falling For You**

**Colbie Caillat**

"Oh my god! You are such a god, my savior even. Luke I love you-your coffee!" Lorelai caught her words as she drastically bowed at Luke as he huffed and handed her a mug of coffee. This is how they played it out every morning, afternoon, and night that she came to his diner. She would flirt jokingly and get ridiculous amounts of coffee while he huffed and would pretend to not care.

That was the thing-he did care. Luke had cared about Lorelai for many years now, she just was blind. Everyone in this whole damn town knew how he felt about her, except for her. He had fallen for her, and now had no idea how to get out.

~~Lorelai's pov~

Lorelai held in gasp as she almost told Luke that she loved him. No, she could only do that in her dreams. Luke hated her, while she was in love with him. She knew that her fairy tale love could never work, but it wasn't her will to dream about him. She couldn't control her unrealistic and slightly dirty dreams about a certain Luke Danes.

The only problem was, it was becoming increasingly harder to determine what was dreaming and what real life was now. She needed to get a better hold of her life; after all she was starting to run her own inn. That too had been her dream for a long while, just a different kind of dream.

But, tonight after Luke closes and they were alone, Lorelai was going to tell him the truth.

"Luke can I have 5 donuts, any kind?" Lorelai pouted at him.

~~Luke's pov~

"Caesar, get me five donuts with the for the special kisses – I mean, for the misses."

Crap! Oh shit, he was in for it now. Caught up in his daydreaming, Luke had asked for kisses instead of donuts for the misses. Hopefully Lorelai wouldn't notice.

But, as Luke turned back to Luke at Lorelai he caught her staring at him. It wasn't a confused gaze, more of happy. He brushed her aside and went on serving the rest of his customers. When the last customer of the day left the diner, Luke set mind to closing the diner. He hadn't seen Lorelai since that morning-which was unusual for her. Maybe she was on a date, although he didn't know that she had a current boyfriend.

As Luke went to lock up the front of the diner, he spotted Lorelai sitting on the steps.

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing there? How long have you been there? Why didn't you knock on the door or anything?" Luke said as she stood up. She closed the little distance between them and kissed Luke. He had no idea what was happening, but he wasn't going to fight it.

Luke kissed Lorelai back with all his might until she let go of him. "Luke, I think I love you." Was all she said, he couldn't believe it. Was he going insane, his mind playing tricks on him?

"Lorelai, I love you too. I've completely fallen for you."

**All You Wanted**

**Michelle Branch**

"My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. As she guided me through these incredible twenty two years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom, wherever you are. You are my guidepost for everything. I am going to be everything that you wanted me to be." The words- the exact ones that Rory recited at her high school graduation- came out of Rory's mouth yet again.

This time though, they were at her college graduation. And this time, Lorelai wasn't here. She never would be here again for Rory again; to be her best friend, her mother, and her maid of honor. Nope, Lorelai would never be there to protect Rory again. She was gone, however unfair it was.

No one could understand why it had to happen. Why did anyone have to die, let alone a marvelous young woman who was pregnant? It didn't help Rory and her mourning family that the drunken driver was prosecuted for murder. It didn't help that he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars. The only thing that would help would be if Lorelai was to come back. But, even Rory knew that this was impossible. You can't come back from the dead.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was gone. Rory couldn't help nor change this, as could her now widowed husband Luke Danes. All that Rory could do was everything that Lorelai would have wanted her to. Rory had broken up with Logan-because Lorelai hadn't liked him. She had kept all of Lorelai's unique clothes and useless things, she hadn't stopped liking all the things that Lorelai did. Rory knew that her mother would have wanted her to live the life the way she wanted to, which also meant Rory, was getting a job.

She was getting her dream job as an overseas correspondent, but promised Luke that she would keep in touch with him. Lorelai would have wanted that. That's how she was, a great mother and best friend.

All of these thoughts went through Rory's head as she graduated college. Every thought was about her mother and how proud of her she would be. This of course made Rory start bawling while finishing her speech, but to everyone else it just seemed to be the emotions of graduating. Only Luke and her other friends here knew why she was crying.

"So, here's to a good life full of mystery, love, luck and everything we could dream of. Class of 2007, ladies and gentlemen!" Rory finished up her speech. Everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped. As Rory headed off the stage to start her new life, she saw Luke, Sookie, Lane, her grandparents and then an empty seat next to Luke. Threw her wet eyes, Rory could see a faint haze in that seat. It was her mother, which was all she ever wanted.

* * *

**I was originally going to add more songs, but I'm mentally drained. And, I wasn't even sure whether I should do this or not. Again, so, if you want to see a one-shot of just one of these songs, or if you want me to make more installments with more songs on this just tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Just quickly click the little green button below this, please!**


End file.
